Satorious And Aster's Disney Song Oneshots
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is going to be filled with Satorious and Aster oneshots that have Disney songs in them! I do not own the songs, or the characters! I just own the ideas for the actual stories! Sadly, I do not make any money off them though! Aster x Satorious!
1. I Never Knew That I Could Feel This Way

GX – GX

Aster was sitting on the docks on Duel Academy one night, looking at the stars and thinking about everything that's happened since he had first gone there. He sighed and thought, _'My life is a complete mess. First, my father dies, and then I get betrayed by two people who I was supposed to see as guardians. Can my life get any worse? …Well… hopefully I can just put it all behind me and move on, but…'_ Aster's thoughts got interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Satorious standing there. "Oh… Satorious, it's you." Aster said as he looked back at the ocean.

Satorious sighed and sat down next to Aster before asking, "Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry."

"And _I_ said that you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault, alright? So, quit it." Aster said.

"…I'm really sorry."

Aster growled and yelled as he stood up, "I just said 'quit it'! Stop trying to make yourself feel bad! For the love of Ra, it wasn't your fault!" He yelled, and then started stomping away, but Satorious stood up, grabbed his hand, and made Aster look back at him.

"Aster, I was saying sorry for saying I'm sorry." Satorious said, and then ended up pulling Aster close and hugging him.

Aster wanted to pull away, but for some reason, his body wouldn't let him so he just stood there. Then, he started to lose his senses bit by bit. _'His arms… they're so welcoming… so loving… so… _warm_.'_ He thought and wrapped his arms around Satorious and clung to him, almost desperately as tears slipped from his eyes.

After a couple minutes of staying put in the loving hug, Satorious pulled back just enough so he could then pick Aster up by the waist and place his forehead against his. "Aster…" He whispered before kissing Aster on the lips, gently.

Aster would have probably pulled away if it wasn't for one little detail. Aster had lost too much of his senses to care. So, instead of pulling away, Aster wrapped his arms around Satorious' neck and deepened the kiss. Then, he started thinking. _'His lips. They're so... they feel so… _right_ against mine.'_ Then, he felt Satorious' tongue slip into his mouth when he parted his lips the slightest bit and start to slowly map out his mouth, which Aster couldn't help but moan the slightest bit at. _'His tongue is so wet… and warm. It feels good. It feels… so right.'_ Then, _that's_ when Aster realized what was happening. His eyes quickly shot open and he pushed Satorious away which made him fall onto the docks.

"Holy Ra, are you alright, Aster?" Satorious asked.

"What the hell was that?!"

"…I believe that's what people call a kiss."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aster yelled. "I meant, why did you just kiss me?!"

"…Because I love you."

"L-Love? …Y…you _love_ me?"

"Yes, I do. I have ever since I was old enough to know what love _really_ was."

"Oh yeah… and what do you think love is?"

"It's…it's…it's kinda hard to describe, but I think I can sum it up a little bit." Satorious said, then took Aster's hands into his and looked into Aster's eyes. "To me… love is what you feel when you're with the person you feel strongest about. You feel like you never want to leave their side. And when you make that person laugh or smile, you just feel so happy that you were able to do it. Or when you make that person upset or hurt them in some way, you just feel like you could die." Satorious explained.

"…Satorious?"

"Yes?"

"…Do you know that that's what I've basically been feeling for you all these years?" Aster asked.

"Huh?" Satorious asked, sounding very happy that his dreams may finally be coming true. "Are you saying that I love me too?"

"Well… yes, I guess so?"

"…You guess so?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not positive yet actually." Aster said.

Satorious slumped, obviously disappointed. "Oh. Well… I guess you just need some time to think about it." He said, and stood up and began walking away.

Aster just watched Satorious start walking away before getting up and walking right next to him. "Are you alright? You seem a little down all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm not going to try to rush you to try and figure out if you love me or not."

Aster leaned his head against Satorious' chest and sighed. "Have…have you been working out?"

"Huh? Well… yes, I _have_ been hitting the gym lately."

"Well, I can see that it's working!" Aster said, and they stayed that way for a bit before Aster pulled away and looked up at Satorious. "…Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" Satorious replied without a second's hesitation.

So, they started their walk. As they started walking through the park, they started thinking.

_**Satorious: I never had this feeling before  
He gives me shakes and shivers  
I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just being free**_

Satorious laid down on the grass and looked up at Aster with shining eyes.__

_**Aster: I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be**_

Aster then ran threw a field of flowers with Satorious running right after him.__

_**Satorious: It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way**_

Satorious looked at all the fireflies flying around them and decided to catch a few.__

_**Aster: It's so crazy  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way**_

Aster had just been looking at the fireflies, astonished, before realizing that some of the fireflies had made a circle around his neck, making him look like he was wearing a necklace and he smiled at Satorious.__

_**Satorious: He makes me warm and happy inside**_

_**Aster: He smiled and I get dizzy and starry-eyed**_

Satorious and Aster had followed the fireflies to a restaurant and they smelled the food inside which made them both hungry so they went in and got a table outside. Then ordered a shared plate of spaghetti.__

_**Both: All these feelings I have  
Have me asking**_

_**Aster: Can this be love?  
Satorious: Can this be love?**_

_**Aster: It's crazy**_

_**Both: I can hardly speak**_

_**At the same time: Whenever he  
Says 'Hi'**_

_**Aster: I didn't know that I could feel  
Satorious: I never dreamed that I could feel**_

Once the plate came, Satorious was about to leap right in and eat it, but then he looked at Aster and he took his fork and used it to push a meatball over to Aster's side of the plate. Aster just smiled before launching in to eat the spaghetti. Satorious smiled before they both started eating the spaghetti. Once it was all eaten, Satorious noticed that Aster had sauce on his lips that he hadn't licked away, and Satorious ended up leaning over and kissing it away before realizing what he was doing and separated to just look at Aster.

Aster just looked at Satorious before leaning over himself and licking the sauce off the side of Satorious' face. Once he had done that, they just looked at each other before Satorious scooted closer and they started cuddling.__

_**Aster: I…**_

_**Both: Didn't know that I could feel  
This way**_

-- Later that night --

Aster and Satorious were now near the ocean and were chasing the seagulls. They finally got tired and sat down on the beach.

"Wow! It's amazing how seagulls can be so stupid!" Aster said.

"I know! You can get a foot away from them before they finally decide to waddle away. Most birds don't even let you get 10 feet close to them."

"…Hey, Satori?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You said 'Satori'."

"I…I did?"

"Yes, you did. I know you meant to say Satori-_ous_, but it came out… Satori."

"Oh… sorry." Aster said.

Satorious just smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He said. Then, there was a pause. "…Hey Aster?"

"Yes?"

"You know earlier when I… kissed you?"

"The first one or when we eating the spaghetti one?"

"The spaghetti one."

"Yes."

"Well… did you mean to do what you did after I accidently kissed you that time?" Satorious asked. "You know… when you…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, di…did you mean to do that or… not?" Satorious asked. "I mean… if you didn't then that's fine, but… I just wanna know."

"Alright. Well… I meant it."

"R…Really?"

Aster smiled and replied. "Yes… really. Hey… Satorious?"

"Hm?"

"You know how you were asking me earlier if I loved you or not?"

"Yes."

"Well… I think I'm positive about my answer now. I realized that no matter what… I always run back to you, and if that's not love… then I don't know what love is!"

"So… you _do_ love me?"

"Yes." Aster replied with a nod, and then leaned forward a bit. "And if we're going to be lovers from now on, then shouldn't we… kiss to show it?" He asked.

Satorious smiled and whispered, "Yes." Then he closed the distance between their mouths with a slow, sweet, loving kiss.

GX – GX

Okay… it was short! So sue me! Lolz!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Love Will Find A Way

GX – GX

One afternoon, after the Society of Light had been destroyed, Satorious was standing in Chancellor Sheppard's office for a meeting that Sheppard had brought him in for a couple minutes earlier. Although, neither Sheppard nor Satorious knew that everyone in the gang was standing outside the door waiting to see what would happen.

"Frankly, my boy, your actions were most disappointing!" Sheppard said. "Trying to possess our students and take over the world is something that is not allowed! Neither here, nor out in the real world! I am sorry, Satorious, but you have to leave this island immediately."

"For how long?"

"Well… forever. I'm sorry, Satorious, but rules are rules. You are now expelled from Duel Academy. I'll expect you on the next plane out of here."

Satorious bowed his head in shame and walked out the side door of the office. 'Well… I guess I better start packing my stuff for the ride home.' He thought.

Suddenly, the front door to the office opened, and Aster marched in before slamming both hands in front of him on the desk. "I demand that you reconsider!"

"No. And Aster… I've made a decision about you too. You are not to go anywhere without an escort from now on!"

"What? You can't do that! You don't understand!"

"I understand that Satorious used you to get to everyone else!"

"No! He-"

"He what? Only liked you because you were the strongest duelist he could find and yet, could easily outsmart?"

"He's not like that! Really! You don't know him!"

"Maybe not the way you do, but I do know that he can never be allowed back here again!"

"But Chancellor, I _love_ him!" Aster yelled before running out of the office as tears fell from his bright ocean-colored eyes. Aster continued crying even after he had run out of the school and further still. _'Fine! If Satorious is leaving, then I'm going to follow him! I'm not just gonna let him walk out of my life! I love him too much!'_

-- The next night --

Aster had finally gotten back to Domino City. It had taken longer for him to get there because he had taken a boat instead of a plane. Now, he was looking all around the city for Satorious. He had no such luck on his side though.

_**Aster:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

Aster started walking through the park, looking at all the animals, that all seemed to be with their mates. This just made Aster sadder.__

_**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**_

Aster went over a bridge that was over a river and looked up at the stars shining brightly.__

_**I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

Aster felt tears in his eyes and he sighed as he looked down at the water below the bridge. He was shocked to see that only half of him showed up in his reflection. He looked at a bush when he saw it move and gained a little hope, but it was crushed when he realized it was only a deer that was coming to the river for a drink. He turned and walked away.__

_**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

Aster went back to the docks and sat down on the edge. Once again, looking up at the sky. Though, he didn't notice the pair of violet eyes watching him.__

_**Satorious:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

Satorious smiled when he was _sure_ that it was Aster he was looking at. He started walking towards Aster, slowly.__

_**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

Aster heard the footsteps on the concrete behind him and he turned around and his face lit up with a huge smile when he saw Satorious standing there.__

_**Aster and Satorious:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

Satorious and Aster both made a mad dash for each other with the distance left between them.__

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together**_

Aster and Satorious started walking through the city, holding hands before they landed in the park again where they sat down on a bench in front of the river and just looked at each other.

Then, Satorious picked a flower from the ground and handed it to Aster. Of course, it was an aster flower.

Aster looked at Satorious and smiled as he put the flower in his hair, looking at him with sparkly blue eyes.

Satorious smiled and nuzzled into Aster's neck, and they started cuddling.__

_**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Satorious took in Aster's scent one last time before pulling away and smiling at him. Suddenly, he stood up and ran towards the edge of the water with Aster following right behind him. Aster tackled Satorious and they started rolling around on the shore, laughing.

When they stopped, Satorious kissed Aster's cheek and they both looked at the water. Both of them each had half of their reflection missing, but when they were together, the missing half of their reflections was filled by the other's half reflection. "You know what that means?"

"No. What?"

"It means we are one." Satorious replied. Suddenly, he stood up. "Hey! Let's get outta here! We'll run away together! We'll go to London! And there, we could start a family… _all_ our own!"

Aster laughed a little and stood up. "Satorious… we _have_ to go back."

"Go back to where?"

"Duel Academy."

Satorious pulled away from Aster's hug and looked at him. "You're kidding? I _can't_ go back! I got banished from the island, remember?"

"But Satorious… if you _don't_ go back then you'll just be proving to everyone that you can't take responsibility for your actions. If you run away, you'll only be running from your mistakes, and you should _never_ do that." Aster said.

Satorious thought for a minute before looking back at Aster and smiling. "You're right."

-- The next day --

Aster and Satorious were back on Duel Academy and whenever the students saw Satorious, they would all start whispering to each other.

"I gotta tell you, Aster. I'm not 100 percent on this."

"Aw, come on, Satorious! You'll be fine! As long as you're with me, I'm sure that you'll be alright!" Aster said as they went into the school and right into Sheppard's office.

After the meeting

"Well… thank you for this, Aster. I know it was hard to convince Sheppard to give me a place back in this school."

"I'd do anything for you, Satori!" Aster said.

"Yeah! I know you would! And I am very grateful for that!" Satorious said and pressed a kiss to Aster's lips. "Hey… there _is_ a vacation coming up… you still wanna go to London with me?"

"Yes!" Aster said before kissing Satorious back.

-- A couple weeks later --

Aster woke up in the morning in Gainsborough Hotel in London where he and Satorious were staying. He sat up and looked next to him to see Satorious sleeping there, peacefully. He smiled, but then blushed as memories of the previous night came back to him.

Satorious woke up and looked up at Aster who had the blush on his face and he smiled. "Good morning, cutie!"

Aster just blushed more, but smiled. "Good morning!"

Satorious sat up and kissed Aster's lips gently. "Last night was pure bliss, love. I hope you feel the same."

"Oh, I do! It was wonderful!" Aster said and kissed Satorious. Then, he thought, _'Ra, I love this man! I will _never_ let him go… for anything!'_

_'I love Aster with _all_ my heart and soul and I will never give him up!'_ Satorious thought.

_'Even if by some cruel twist of fate we _did_ end up getting separated…'_ Aster thought.

_'We'd _always_ be brought back together by a good twist of fate!'_ Satorious thought.

_'Because love _always_ finds a way!'_ They both thought at the same time as the continued kissing.

GX – GX

What do ya'll think of my second chappy? I actually thought that some parts were pretty sweet and adorable!

Aster: Yeah right! Like Satori and me would _really_ go around singing Disney songs!

Satorious: -Humming A Whole New World to himself-

Amanda (me): Well, _I_ think it's sweet! And apparently… so does Satorious! Now… if anyone has any suggestions on what I could do for my next chappy… I'd _love_ to hear 'em! Later!

Aster: Whatever. –Walks away-

Satorious: -Still humming A Whole New World-

Curtain: -Closes-

_**Read and REVIEW!!**_


	3. A Whole New World

GX – GX

One day, a young, 16 year-old boy named Aster Phoenix was walking around an open marketplace, looking for fruit and such. When he came across the cart that was selling peaches, he wasn't watching where he was going so he accidently ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aster said as he looked up at the man in front of him, who appeared to be alone.

The man was a few inches taller than Aster. He had long, blue hair, and bright violet eyes.

"No, that's alright." The man said. "Nothing's hurt."

"Oh… alright." Aster said, and walked away.

--

The next day, Aster was once again in the same marketplace getting another apple, and this time, he was watching where he was going. He looked over at the peach stand and saw the same man from yesterday. He quickly looked away when the man looked in his direction. He thought the man had left, but soon he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he looked to see him. "Oh… hi?"

"Hi. Um… listen, I came over because I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Satorious." The man said as he held out his hand for Aster to shake.

"Um… Aster." Aster said as he took Satorious' hand and shook it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Aster."

"Yeah… it's nice to meet you too, Satorious." Aster said. "It's not every day that I meet a man as handsome as you."

"Huh?"

Aster blushed at realizing what he had said. "Uh… I mean… I gotta go!" He said, quickly and ran off. _'Why the hell did I say that?! Yeesh! I _just_ met the guy and I'm already falling hard for him!'_ He thought.

--

The day after that, Aster was once again at the fruit stand getting another apple. (A/N: Hey! An apple a day keeps the doctor away!)

Suddenly someone said, "Hey cutie!"

Aster turned around and saw Satorious standing behind him and he couldn't help but blush. "Hi." _'Damn, he looks good in this light!'_

"Hi." Satorious replied. "Here again, huh? Do you come here every day?"

"Yes. I come here to get my daily apple." Aster said, and Satorious laughed. Aster blushed and asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"The way you said it. It sounded so cute!"

Aster blushed even more and looked away.

Satorious smirked and looked at Aster up and down. _'Hm… what a cutie! God, it would be a nightmare if he was already taken! …I wonder if he's single.'_ He thought, then saw Aster's bag. "You shop at Abercrombie and Fitch?" Satorious asked. "You _do_ know that the store is owned by two gay men, right?" (A/N: My sister told me that!)

"Yeah… so?" Aster asked.

"I'm just wondering… are you gay?"

"…Maybe. Why?"

"Oh… well, no reason."

"…Are you gonna hate me if I say I am?"

"What? No, of course not." Satorious said. "I'm very excepting of that. In fact…" He said, and showed Aster his wrist band that said 'Abercrombie and Fitch' on it.

"…Oh."

"Hey… Aster?"

"Yes?"

"Are you single? I mean… you're not dating anyone else, are you?" Satorious asked, and Aster was shocked by Satorious' question.

"Um… no, I'm single."

"Really? Well then… would you like to go out with me tonight? I'll pick you up. I just wanna try to get to you better!"

"Uh…" Aster said as he thought. "Well… what would we do?"

"We could go out to dinner… and then maybe go for a walk?" Satorious asked. "…Where do you live?"

"Sure! That would be nice! And I live…" Aster said, and gave Satorious his address.

"Great! See you tonight then!" Satorious said before running home while waving.

--

That night, Aster was sitting on his couch, watching TV. _'Man, where is he? I know he didn't say what time he was gonna pick me up, but…'_ Suddenly, the doorbell rang so Aster turned the TV off and ran for the door. When he answered it, he indeed saw Satorious standing there.

"Hello, cutie!" Satorious said.

This made Aster blush and reply, "Hi… um…"

Satorious couldn't help but chuckle at the all too adorable site of Aster being shy and blushing. "Well, let's go! Unless… you're not ready yet."

"Nah, I'm ready. Let's go!" Aster said and left with Satorious to go on their date.

--

Aster and Satorious had gone to the Olive Garden for dinner. (Best restaurant _ever_!) They had just ordered their food and were eating breadsticks and stuffed mushrooms.

"Me likey breadsticks! Me likey breadsticks!" Aster cheered, making Satorious laugh.

"You are just _so_ cute!" Satorious said.

Aster immediately stopped and blushed. "Sorry. I'll…I'll stop."

"No, don't do that. It was a complement. You really are just too cute!" Satorious said. "I guess I made the right decision when I decided to take you out on this date."

"You really are spoiling me." Aster said.

"It's my pleasure, cutie."

Aster's blush deepened, and then he realized something. "…Hey. You know what just occurred to me?"

"What's that?"

"I know your first name, but not your last name." Aster said.

Satorious smiled and said, "My name is Satorious Takuma." (I do not know if that is his _American_ last name, but just go with me here!)

"Takuma, huh? That's a nice name."

"Thank you. Now it's _your_ turn. What's _your_ last name?"

"Phoenix. Aster Phoenix."

"Phoenix, huh? So, you're a _fire_ flower!"

"Huh?"

"Well, an aster is a flower, and phoenixes are fire creatures so you're a fire flower." Satorious said with a kind-hearted smile that made Aster's stomach do a back flip and caused his heart rate to speed up.

Aster blushed and said, "I…I guess you could call me that."

"How about I just call you my flower?" Satorious suggested.

"…That… works too." Aster said as his blush deepened even more and their food arrived.

--

A little later, Satorious and Aster were walking through the park, holding hands and just enjoying the night together. Satorious started thinking of his favorite song, A Whole New World from the movie, Aladdin. (A/N: That is his favorite song, right Satori? Satori: Right! Me: Oh, and I do not own the song!) He started to hum the tune before singing it.

_**Satorious:**_

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, my flower, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

Aster smiled as Satorious continued singing.__

_**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**_

Aster's smile grew and he started singing himself._**  
**_

_**Aster:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**Aster:**_

_**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
**_

_**Aster:  
A whole new world  
**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see  
**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**Hold your breath - it gets better  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**A whole new world  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**Every turn a surprise  
**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**With new horizons to pursue  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**Every moment red-letter  
**_

_**Both of them:**_

_**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**Aster:**_

_**A whole new world  
**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**That's where we'll be  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**Satorious:**_

_**A thrilling chase  
**_

_**Aster:**_

_**A wondrous place  
**_

_**Both of them:**_

_**For you and me**_

Aster and Satorious were now walking around the fountain in the middle of the park, still holding hands.

"Aw, Satorious. This night was so romantic." Aster said. "I'm sad that it has to end."

"Yes, it sadly does have to end eventually, but not right this minute so why don't we just enjoy the rest of the time we have together tonight?" Satorious said as he sat down on the fountain's edge and had Aster sit next to him.

Aster sat down next to Satorious and placed his head on his shoulder. "Satorious?"

"Hm?" Satorious asked.

"I…I…I…" Aster said, nervously.

"Aster, what's wrong?"

"I…I love you." Aster said, and Satorious couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face.

"Really? Aw, Aster, I love you too!" Satorious said, and Aster looked at him.

It was then that they realized how close their lips were away from each other.

"Aster…" Satorious whispered as he leaned forward.

"Satorious…" Aster whispered as he did the same thing.

They leaned in a little more and let their lips meet. They both saw sparks behind their eyes and they continued kissing, not even minding – or even noticing – that the fountain was getting them a little wet. They finally pulled back and looked at each other.

"Wow…" Aster whispered, and laughed a little. "That was nice."

"Indeed." Satorious said, and kissed Aster's forehead.

--

Satorious had walked Aster back to his house, and they were now standing on the doorstep. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Aster. So, what do you say? Same deal tomorrow night?"

"Oh, tomorrow is no good for me. I have a duel I have to be at. Sorry."

"Wait a second… duel? Why didn't I realize it before?! You're _the_ Aster Phoenix! The top pro duelist in the world… besides Yugi Muto, of course!"

"…You're just noticing now?" Aster asked.

Satorious blushed, sheepishly, and replied, "Yeah, I know. I should have realized sooner, right?"

Aster shook his head, playfully and said, "But… I am free on Friday!" (A/N: Its Wednesday night right now!)

"Great! So… I'll see you then, right?" Satorious said.

"Well… you could see me tomorrow night."

"But… you just said…"

Aster smiled and took out a backstage pass ticket. "Special treatment. Don't tell anyone else, okay?"

Satorious smiled and took the ticket. "Thank you, Aster! I will be there and I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, and kissed Aster before walking off the porch. Then, he turned around, and asked, "You know what this night has been?"

"Yes. The best date of my life." Aster said, and walked into his house and closed the door.

--

What did everyone think?

Aster: Well, I gotta tell you, Amanda, I enjoyed this one!

Me: I _knew_ you would!

Satorious: This is my favorite song of all time!

Me: I knew that too!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
